Constellations
by Reika-chanxX
Summary: Sequel to Contemplations. Their relation has taken a few steps forward and Ren has become the strong shoulders Kyoko turns to since her dangerous encounter; but she's also turning to someone else new in her life, someone like her. Their luck seem to change upon meeting each other but Ren wants to make sure Kyoko's love luck heads his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper 1 Constellation: Yay finally started the sequel, but not much in the first chapter; had a choice of writing more or posting but I think it's ok. Anyway enjoy people**

**XxXxX**

_It's so strange coming back like this_; Kyoko awed as she stared up at the Darumaya Restaurant sign, her current home in Tokyo. It had been a while since she returned to the restaurant and although she had been returning occasionally at the beginning of her dangerous mission, since filming began for 'Tragic Maker' she had been away from the couple under the idea that she would be on location, for a drama followed by a short vacation.

"Kyoko-chan, would you like me to walk you in?" Lory asked drawing her attention back to him as she shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary... I wouldn't want to worry the couple I live with and they may already be asleep, plus I think it's not a good idea with your current attire," Kyoko smiled as Lory took in his still dark attire, understanding her point. "Thank you for the ride," Kyoko bowed in her seat as she made her way out the car.

"Wait Mogami-san," Lory called out, stopping her before she shut the door, "I understand how you may feel after yesterday so there is no rush for you to come back to work, I'll do what I can for you in the mean time but if you feel that you need help, or scared do not hesitate to call me," Lory informed her as she thanked him with a wry smile. "I also don't want to see you until you are over that cold of yours, so rest up now, good night Kyoko-chan."

"Yes sir, thank you and good night sir, good night Ten," Kyoko bowed again to the pair in the car before closing the door and moving to the side entrance of the restaurant. Lory watched her as she made her way to the door and opened it as she waved a final good bye to them, only when she had closed the door behind her did Lory instruct the driver to go.

_The lights are already off, they must have already gone to bed; _Kyoko thought as she moved her way through the dark room and up the stairs, lit only by the street lights creeping through the window. _Should I leave a note or something so they know I came home? But what would I write? I'm home? I'm back? That seems pointless for some reason... maybe they'll see my shoes? Or I can wake up early and surprise them with bre- *thunk*_

"Oww," Kyoko whimpered as she hunched over and grabbed her toe, "again," she cringed as she once again stubbed her toe up the stairs. _I'm such a dummy, _Kyoko thought to herself as she tried to ease the pain.

"W-whose there?" A voice called out, and Kyoko found the lights for the stairs switched on, and turned to see the Okami-san holding a bat; Kyoko eyes widened at the sight of the bat. "Huh? Kyoko-chan I didn't know you were coming back today," she spoke in relief and placed the bat to the side when she noticed the shock on Kyoko's expression. "Oh you silly girl, what have you done this time?" she inquired as she approached the teary eyed teen.

"I-I stubbed my toe on the stairs, I'm sorry that I woke you up," Kyoko spoke in a strained voice as the Okami patted her back and ushered her up to her room, helping her along the way. Kyoko sat down next to her kotasu, as the Okami smiled happily at her return.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home so soon nor at night," the Okami informed her as she noticed Kyoko's eyes becoming tearier and that her face seemed flushed. "Kyoko-chan did something happen?" she asked in a worried tone, drawing a guilty gaze from Kyoko.

"I-I got sick while on the job and couldn't work... so they sent me home, hoping that it would speed up my recovery," Kyoko informed her as she gazed sadly down at her hands; she didn't want to speak about the other incident that happened, but what she said was true anyway.

"Oh dear are you feeling alright? Have you taken your medicine yet?" the Okami inquired as Kyoko nodded in response, "good, Kyoko dear you don't have to feel so bad about getting sick, everyone does sometimes and knowing you, you'll work extra hard to catch up once you feel better," the Okami smiled at her making her feel better.

"Thank you I will," Kyoko beamed at her, knowing that she would work harder once she was better.

"Okay now would you like some tea? There also some leftovers in the kitchen if you're hungry," the Okami informed her but Kyoko shook her head.

"No I'm alright, it's too late anyway, I might just wash up and go to bed," Kyoko replied and the Okami nodded, "I'm sorry for waking you up again," Kyoko apologized again.

"No need to apologize twice Kyoko, but thank you," the Okami spoke as she stood up and was about to leave but paused knowing she had forgotten something, "oh and Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?" Kyoko looked up at the Okami who smiled down at her.

"Welcome home," she spoke, making Kyoko feel warm inside as she thanked the Okami, "and please use the lights, good night dear," she spoke as she closed the door to her room, still thinking she had forgotten to mention something to the girl.

**XxXxXxX**

After changing into her PJ's and brushing her teeth Kyoko returned to her room and began laying out her futon, finding it another strange experience having slept in a bed over the past week. Slipping into the cold sheets she felt the chill course through her body as she began missing the warmth that Ren had provided her the nights before as well as his company, it suddenly started feeling lonely and a fear started to creep from the back of her mind, especially in her dark room. The light creeping into her room did not ease her fear much, but she knew if anything happened the Taisho and Okami were at least down stairs; but even with that knowledge she couldn't help some of the awful memories playing in her mind, with _his_ smirking face.

*Vrrrr vrrr* *Vrrr vrr*

_Huhn? A call? _Kyoko thought as she rose to grab her phone; her heart jumped when she saw his name and she accepted the call.

"Hello Kyoko?" the masculine voice spoke causing Kyoko's fears to fade away at the familiar voice.

"Yes Ren," she spoke softly, with a smile crossing her lips.

"Oh, umm I just wanted to check if you got home alright? Did I wake you?" Ren responded a little hesitantly, not sure if he had woken her up since it was already late.

"No I wasn't asleep, I only just jumped into bed but I was having a little trouble getting to sleep," Kyoko informed him, as she felt her cheeks begin to flush.

"Huh? Why? Is it your fever? Did you take your medicine or are you hurt?" Ren spoke in a panicky voice making Kyoko also flustered.

"No No Ren, I'm fine it's just..." Kyoko bit her lips before continuing, "It's kind of lonely here," she admitted as her eyes roamed to the poster she had of Ren, that was perfectly lit by the moonlight.

"Lonely? Without me?" Ren couldn't help the last two words slip from his mouth.

"Yeah," she sighed as she lay back down on her futon, still gazing at the poster. Ren was slightly stunned at her response; he wasn't expecting a positive reply. "I'm glad you called me Ren... it feels so strange coming back to my normal life."

"Oh really, how?" Ren replied, still stunned from her earlier reply.

"Hmm... like sleeping in my futon back in my room instead of a bed and my rooms not as warm as the hotel," Kyoko sighed as she rubbed her feet together, trying to warm them.

"Will you be okay? If it's too cold you can stay at my apartment," Ren proposed, "I'll give you a spare key."

"Huh umm no I couldn't," Kyoko flustered again, despite how tempting the heater at his apartment was, but alone in Ren's home, did he trust her that much. "I'll be fine Ren, my sheets are really thick so they'll keep me warm and they insulate well and I can't stay at your apartment by myself and it's too late what would the owners think and its late and it's your apartment and I and..." Kyoko heard Ren chuckling on the other end of the line, making her stop and recall her spur off words.

"Kyoko, you don't have to give me that many reasons... but yes I guess you're right since its late already, maybe another time," Ren spoke warmly, as he thought fondly about having her over at his place, "I'd like to eat your food again, Kyoko," he spoke, hinting that he wanted her to come over in the near future.

_He actually wants to eat? That's different; _Kyoko smiled at the thought, before recalling that since she had gotten sick she had not cooked for him and they had been surviving on room service and take away.

"When I get better I'll promise to make you a big delicious dinner then okay," Kyoko chuckled as she heard Ren gulp on the other side of the line, "okay a nice dinner and a few bento's, instead of a big dinner."

"Yes, that sounds better," Ren replied as Kyoko smiled warmly towards his relieved voice, and made a tried sound of acknowledgement.

"Hmm I better let you go to sleep, you're starting to drift off," Ren thought courteously but Kyoko objected.

"No, just a bit longer," she spoke childishly, wanting to continue hearing his voice. Ren chuckled lightly, but stayed on the line knowing sleep would take her over soon. He began talking about how he had an offer for a commercial for boss coffee, but felt that it was preventing Kyoko from falling asleep before switching the subject to something that would allow her to slumber; Princess Rosa, the necklace came into the conversation and eventually a weary smile crossed Ren's lips as soft breathes came into the receiver of his phone.

"Good Night Kyoko," Ren whispered into the phone as he hoped for a response, but as her breathing remained steady he finally disconnected the phone, content that she was sleeping well as he stared out to the night sky.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: I was going to write more but I'll leave it for next time, but at least its started. Also heads up that updates for constellation will be really slow since I'll be job hunting, but there will be the occasional quick update. Anyways thanks for keeping up with the story despite the long time it took for me to start the sequel; also what did okami-san forget? Thanks guys til next time ^_^**

Aimi Eiko: ch update was just for you, I had this done for like a week but wanted to add to it, but I think it's ok, may have needed a another check through though :P


	2. Chapter 2-2

CH2.2

**XxXxX**

The warm sun slowly crept over Kyoko's as she slept comfortably on her futon, reaching her face she groaned and shuffled under her sheets avoiding the light, but the rays still shone through her sheets making her groan again. Reluctantly, she decided it was time to wake up and reached to grab her mobile to check the time; she flinched when she read the time was close to 10am. _I slept in! _She panicked before her head felt heavy and she felt the need to drop her head back to the pillow. _Ah that's right, I'm still sick... _she thought tiredly, despite having just woke up she nuzzled her face against her soft pillow.

She browsed though her phone to her call logs and her eyes widened at her last call. _Did we really talk that long last night? _Kyoko re-read the numbers displayed again;_ it was shorter wasn't it? Something about coffee and um Princess Rosa and um..._Kyoko tried to contemplated what else they talked about last night before her cheeks began to tinge thinking about Ren's kindness before her mind clicked; _he couldn't have been listening to me when I fell asleep could he? Was I sleep talking? _Her cheeks became more flushed as she remembered her childhood habits and buried her face into her pillow, hoping she didn't squirm anything childish.

"He stayed on the line for me," she sighed happily as she briefly recalled asking him to talk a bit longer; she hoped he got enough sleep that night. _I want to thank him, _she thought as she checked the time again; _he's filming at the moment... it should be ok to text him, _she concluded as she sent a quick message to her 'nii-san'. Knowing he wouldn't respond immediately she still waited a few minutes hoping he might, before deciding to freshen up and face the day.

_Okami-san and Taisho were so nice to let me sleep in, I wonder if they need any help? I can at least help them wash the dishes; _Kyoko thought as she carefully made her way down the stairs. Her attention drew to the radio playing, which was strange as Taisho rarely turned it on in the year she had stayed with them. Reaching the base of the stairs, Kyoko quickly backed up and peeked around the corner. _Whose that? _Kyoko thought with panic at the unfamiliar man dressed in black in the kitchen, who to her relief had his back towards the stair and had not noticed her.

She felt her chest constrict as a fear of uncertainty about the stranger combined with recent events made her panic internally, her forehead was also burning but she remained where she was. Her grudges did not alert her of any immediate danger and if he was a burglar he would not come during the day or search the kitchen; though she thought it was best to get some sort of description ready if he was.

He was wearing dark jeans and a black top (typical of a burglar), his hair was naturally dark and looked soft like Rens, and was just long enough to tie slightly with a band; he was tall with long legs but not as tall as Ren and a slightly smaller build; his sleeves were rolled up and she could see that he had strong arms, skinny but lean and capable of protecting; _it was so comfortable in his arms, _Kyoko day dreamed as she stared at the stranger, as she compared him to Ren oblivious of his movement until their eyes met with equal surprise.

_Oh crap! _Kyoko thought as the young stranger turned to her; _what do I do?_

"Hey, you surprised, umm hi," the teen greeted Kyoko, who seemed to be retreating slowly away from him with a shocked gaze; noticing her shock, he decided to try and calm her a bit. "You must be Kyoko-chan, Taisho and Okami-san told me that you came back last night before they left for the doctors and that I might meet you today," he mentioned as he dried his hands and turned of the radio, "they'll be back shortly," he informed her as he gazed at the clock.

"They're out? Umm but who are you?" Kyoko asked as she was still baffled at the stranger who knew about her and the owners.

"My names Senri, I'm Taisho's kitchen assistant but I also help out on the floor too, it's nice to finally meet you," he greeted again and bowed slightly.

"Senri?" Kyoko repeated as he nodded at her, "oh um yes it's nice to meet you too;" she replied and bowed her usual way, but stumbled sidewardly as her head disagreed with her movement. _Ahh t-too fast? _ Kyoko thought as she brought a hand to her forehead and leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Senri asked worriedly as he made his way to her, his cold hands touched hers causing her to flinch away from him. He briefly saw the panic in her eyes dissolve away when she saw it was him as her hands clasped together towards her chest. "Sorry, I guess my hands are still icy from the prep I was doing," he mentioned as he tried to warm his hands up. He noticed her breathed a sigh of relief, but visible noticed her pale color. His eyes briefly glanced to the bright mark on her neck which stood out in comparison to her pale complexion but decided to overlook the mark.

"Okami-san asked me to make some congee today, she mentioned to me you were sick," he spoke as he moved himself next to her and support her to stand; she looked at him surprised at his assistance. "Let's get you to the table amd I'll get you some food," he smiled at her as he supported most of her weight as they moved to the table.

Kyoko sat and watched in wonder as the teen moved knowingly through the kitchen; handing her the medicine box and whipping up a bowl of congee for her and putting on the kettle for tea later on. She stared with dreamy eyes at the hot bowl of congee with added veggies, shredded egg and garnishes, the homely smell was inviting and she could feel her stomach crying out for some. "It's still a little hot so be careful," Senri smiled as he pulled a spoon out from the draws and moved to get his own bowl.

She dipped her spoon in and lightly blew at it before tasting it, "it's very delicious," she thought out loud, as the perfect flavours and textures graced her taste buds.

"Why thank you," Senri replied happily at the compliment, "I was worried that I was a bit rusty cooking it."

"No it's really good and easy to eat, oh um itadakimasu," Kyoko quickly spoke having forgotten her manner, but he was fine with that.

Senri sat himself at the table with Kyoko and engaged in some small talk about cooking and his work at the restaruant. The way he talked she could tell he was well educated and in his company Kyoko found it easy to smile and talk to him which helped her relax.

"Do you cook much? Dessert? Cakes?" Senri asked the typical girl baking question.

"Hmm ah yes," Kyoko replied with a smile, "I do bake sweets occasionally but I also usually cook breakfast before I go to school or work and a lunch bento sometimes."

"What about dinner?"

"Hmm I usually don't cook dinner, usually Taisho makes something with the left over prep when the restaurant closes or I'm at work or cooking for R-..." Kyoko paused momentarily unsure whether she should mention Ren's name, "umm sometimes I go and cook for a friend who almost never has a home cooked meal and would skip a meal altogether or drink a packet meal," she informed him with a slight pout, as she recalled how Ren fueled himself on energy drinks and onigiri's in the past.

"Haha maybe he's skipping meals purposely so he can get you to cook for him and spend time together with his darling," he teased, thinking she didn't want him to know that she had a boyfriend.

"Hah what, DARLING?! WHAT?!" Kyoko's mind almost burst at Senri's track of mind; _h-how how did he come up with that? DARLING? I'm just making sure he's eating right and as a way of thanking him for always looking out for me right? He use to skip meals even before we met from what I heard. _

"Ah sorry, it's just your nec- no sorry I was kidding," Senri apologized as he saw the panic running through Kyoko's mind; _what a strange reaction, most girls straight out deny it... maybe it's not her boyfriend, but that mark on her neck... its definitely ah no not my problem _he thought to himself. "You're such a good friend to go out of your way to cook for him since you work and study, you're so hard-working."

Kyoko nodded slowly as she stared at her bowl of congee, "he always looks out for me so it's the least I could do," _especially recently,_ she though silently to herself as she remembered her promise last night.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as Senri tried his best not divulge deeper into Kyoko's personal life but at the same time tried to bring back the cheery atmosphere a few moments ago. Kyoko also realised the change and redirected the conversation to him.

"Um I didn't know we had hired extra help, have you been working here long?" Kyoko asked as she stirred the last of her food, hoping that the conversation would flow on.

"Yeah, I did the odd shift here and there initially since I had another job but its been more often now especially since Taisho strained his arm," Kyoko let out a slight gasp at the news. "He's alright Kyoko-chan, we've been looking out for him, despite how much he disliked having things done for him," Senri smiled as Kyoko understood what her meant; Taisho was a man who did everything himself to make sure it was up to quality.

"Okami-san told me you were in the entertainment industry, so we probably never crossed paths because I work here when you're not free, but maybe our paths will cross a bit more now; you were really cute in the Curara drink commercial by the way," he complimented bringing a blush to Kyoko's cheek.

"Oh um thank you," Kyoko responded shyly, which made Senri look at her with endearing eyes stirring something within her; _eyes like Ren, _she thought to herself, but his gaze did not deliver the same sensation that Ren's would.

Kyoko suddenly realized all the comparison she had done between Senri and Ren as she looked away from Senri._ Why was I comparing him to Ren? His smile, his embrace, his features... I was thinking Ren had a nicer body, NO build, a nicer build than Senri, oh but Ren is a top model after all. _

Senri tilted his head slightly to look at her face, noticing her tired and flushed expression. "Hey are you alright," Senri asked worriedly as words weren't acknowledged by Kyoko; he began to worry about her and noticed the familiar box on the table.

_Senri... the things he says and does keeps going back to Ren... is it because I've spent so much time? Its normal to think about him when we're suddenly apart especially how he was comforting me the past nights, but it's sort of mean comparing Senri to him, he's doesn't look too bad either and he's caring, but he looks a little worn out with the rings under his eyes, does he still work two jobs? _

"Kyoko-chan, you still haven't taken your medicine yet," Senri informed her as he shook he lightly. When Kyoko turned and blinked at him he pushed the box towards her, "ah you're back, it looks like your fever rose as well so you probably should rest a bit again, you seem tried again," he spoke as he got her a warm glass of water.

Kyoko read the medication instructions quickly and thanked Senri for the water; as she began taking the packets of the box she noticed Senri collecting the finished bowls and spoons. She reached out her hand and grabbed his hand as he pulled her bowl away.

"Huh did you want seconds?" Senri asked her slightly confused, but Kyoko shook her head.

"Ah no, just um let me wash the dishes since you cooked," Kyoko asked knowing that was what he was doing.

"No its fine, just rest and take your meds," Senri replied as he pulled his hand away from hers, but she stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"But I'm ok and you're the guest," Kyoko spoke out as Senri turned around and stared at her hand on his shirt, he looked at her with a strained smile.

"You're sick and I'm technically on shift, I have some other things to wash too, so be good and let me be the gentlemen in this situation," Senri rebutted as he eased Kyoko's hands off his shirt. As Senri moved away, in the corner of his eyes he saw her sway away from her seat and threw the bowls onto the table to catch Kyoko.

"Kyoko are you okay," Senri spoke softly as he pulled Kyoko into an upright position against him, looking down at her with concern as she seemed to come out of her daze.

"Huh uh yeah," Kyoko replied as she recalled feeling dizzy suddenly. She looked into his eyes and her heart sped up and her body stiffened in his protective embrace. She had rarely been in the embrace of any man, but even more rarely did her heart race from contact with one, especially one she just met. Maybe it was his protective hold or the concern in his eyes, or the fact he was reminding her of Ren but why was Senri so comfortable to be with, what was it about him she asked herself as her hands clenched his shirt.

"Ah Hum," a masculine sound carried to the youths and broke the eye contact between the teens and they turned to see the returning pair standing by the door.

"Oh welcome back Okami-san, Taisho-san," Senri greeted as Taisho shot a warning glare at him. Kyoko could feel the chill run down his spine and how Senri quickly moved to separate himself from her; grabbing the bowls he moved to the sink to busy himself.

"Are you two okay? We heard a ruckus," Okami-san asked as she moved towards the teens.

"I dropped the bowls on the table, sorry," Senri called from the sink as the adults moved further into the room; he could stilll feel a chill coming from Taisho, despite having an arm in a sling he was still just as scary, especially catching him so close to Kyoko.

Okami-san moved to check Kyoko's forehead and sighed a smile. "Kyoko dear don't do anything strenuous and rest more today, your fever is still quiet bad."

"Yes, I will," Kyoko spoke obediently; her gaze went to Taisho and she could feel a slight anger emitting from him as he stared Senri in he back.

"Taisho, are you okay? Um the doctor."

"Everything is fine, it was just a check up," Taisho spoke as he moved next to his wife, " have you taken any medicine yet?"

"Not yet," Kyoko replied sheepishly to the pair; she couldn't sense any anger from him, but he had a very mild curve to his lips, a very hidden smile which she returned with her own. However, the smile disappeared almost as soon as she spotted it as the man stared at her making her feel uneasy as his aura changed; following his gaze she quickly cupped her neck.

"Eh?! Kyoko what happened to your neck?" Okami-san asked as she too had follow Taisho's gaze to the bruise; a clatter of dishes at the sink caused by Senri drew her attention to his pale expression and defensive stand as Taisho began moving to him.

"Dear," Okami-san spoke out as she felt the tension rising in the room.

"Ah Ta-Taisho no its not what you think, this is from the stubborn button on my costume," Kyoko tried to justify as she moved as she imagined knives flying at Senri.

"Taisho! You know I'm not like that, I would not do anything to your daughter whom I just met," Senri tried to justify as he maintained his distance from the skilled chef, whose expression stumbled at his words,

"Oh dear," Okami-san chuckled lightly as she placed her hand to her lips, a smile forming from the impression Senri had of Kyoko. She smiled as she watched the scene unfold before her, as Kyoko held onto Taisho's arm and spoke of how thankful she was to them, Senri flustered expression at his misunderstanding and explaining the earlier incident and the happiness that was welling in her husbands which only she could see,

_He might like Senri even more now, _Okami-san thought to herself as she looked to Kyoko who had become very much like a daughter to her and her husband.

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3-2

**CH3.2**

**A/N: Yes this chapter as redone again for the 3rd time.**

**XxXxX**

_A few days later_

"Uff," Kyoko mewed as she bumped into a wall as she turned a corner at LME; her balanced slightly lost until hands guided her back up right. Blinking a few times at the strange fabric wall that caught her, she slowly lifted her eyes up and was met by a familiar face.

"Good afternoon," Kyoko smiled as she stepped back from the man, who assisted her and bowed.

"Good afternoon to you too Kyoko-chan, its been a while are you feeling better now," Yashiro inquired as he inspected her features for any signs of fever.

"Yep, I'm pretty good now, I started working again a little with a few scenes for Box-R this week and some LoveMe duties," she updated him. Her eyes slowly wondered up to the face of the man next to him and she could feel her body getting warm at the gaze aimed at her; _its been almost a week, _Kyoko thought to herself as her hands clasped themselves.

"Good afternoon," Kyoko shyly almost whispered out to Ren, as he took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon... Mogami-san," a sting shot through her body at his words, it was strange reverting back to formalities, did it mean that she had to revert back to Tsuruga-san?

_I have to behave... it was agreed that it would be Kyoko-chan only until she got better; geez why do I want to crash my head to hers to kis- no check her forehead, is she really better, her cheeks look a little flushed._

"Are you in a rush today? Have you eaten?" Kyoko asked him snapping his focus back to her.

Ren smiled at her concern for his health, "we had a sandwich and some fruit for lunch and I have a reading in a bit," he replied as he watched her acknowledged sadly; she was hoping to have lunch together since it had been a while. "You still owe me a meal when your free," he informed her, bringing a shy smile to her as she said she remembered;' _Maybe he's skipping meals purposely so he can get you to cook for him and spend time together' _Senri's words ran through her mind.

A touch caused her eyes to draw to his hand that had slowly reached out to her and caressed her arm. "Did you need a lift home, I'm driving by the restaurant;" he asked politely, but Kyoko shook her head slightly.

"I still need to see the President about... about some security procedures," her voice quivered as memories began creeping into her thought, and the pair could see her skin growing pale. Yashiro turned to his charge, who was affected by her quivering voice; he could tell this time Ren knew what happened completely, even if he did not.

"Nothing's going to happen to you while you're here or with me or anyone who cares for you," Ren's reassuring voice spoke; Kyoko looked up and didn't realize when he had moved down to her eye level, both hands on her shoulder while gazing comfortingly into her eyes; "we'll make sure that you're safe the best we can." A small gaze to Yashiro also confirmed his commitments to those words.

Her heart beated a little faster at the sincere words he spoke and she could feel his hands warming her through her jacket and throughout her body, bringing utmost comfort to her. She smiled to herself; no harm would come to her under LME's roof or while in their presence, especially his.

"Thank You," she spoke earnestly as his expression began lifting again. Pleased with her better mood, Ren stood back up right with a quiet sigh as he looked at his watch.

"We have to get going soon, Ren," Yashiro spoke out the breaking news to Kyoko; as much as he liked the blossoming conversation, if they were late it would only make Kyoko feel responsible, and as a buddy he brought up the time to spare Ren having to tell her.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to get going don't you, we can chat more next time," Kyoko spoke out as a subtly sadness passed her; _at least I saw him today... even if only for a bit._

"No need to apologize Mogami-san," another sting went through the pair, "it was really good to see you today." Ren glanced to Yashiro who had his schedule open, he looked up and gave him an apologetic smile; it was not possible to make time today.

"Would you like us to escort you to the President Mog-"

"NO," Kyoko shot out stunning the two at her protest; Kyoko blinked in shock a few times when she realized how she responded. "Sorry no, I'll be ok and I don't want you to... to be late," she looked away guiltily.

The male pair glanced at each other before turning back to the teen; "Alright then, we'll be heading off then Kyoko-chan, bye," Yashiro spoke as he began heading towards the car park, he paused a few steps away when Ren hadn't followed yet.

"Are you sure your alright," Ren asked Kyoko again; she nodded and looked up to him.

"I guess I'm just a little tired," she sighed; she was more mentally tired than physically.

"Don't overwork yourself, you only just got better," Ren spoke in a lonely voice as he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, briefly touching her face; his smile lifted Kyoko heart as she remembered how caring he had been to her. It saddened her heart when she watched him rejoin Yashiro and wave a final goodbye to her as his back disappeared further away.

She stood there for moment as thoughts ran through her mind, and soon she ran to the car park looking for him. Turning frantically to find him she spotted him just as he was about to step into his car.

"Tsu- tsu-," she drew her hand to her throat as the words caught; _darn it_; she looked up with determined eyes and took a deep breath, "REN!"

Pausing his motion, Ren turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who had called his name out. Kyoko beamed when he heard her and jogged quickly to meet the wide-eyed Ren, catching her breath as he stared stunned at her.

"Um Tsuruga-san... you can still call me by my first name if you want, it might be strange to switch back, oh but that's if you want to," a blush crossed her breathless face.

"Ren."

"Eh?" she looked up to him with her flushed face.

"Same goes for you, it's only fair, if it's too hard or strange to call me Tsuruga use my first name, Kyoko-chan."

He saw her eye become like doe's and it confused him briefly; _she should have expected this right? She did come after me to go on first names basis right? _Initially he felt that it was slightly cruel of her to call him Ren then suddenly switch back to Tsuruga, but hopefully he can make a little win for himself now.

"Ren is shorter than Tsuruga-san, but if you want to keep our relationship then Ren-san," _IDIOT, _Ren cursed himself mentally at his words; as much as he preferred just Ren, he didn't want her to runaway embarrassed so Ren-san would be a good mid-point.

The words processed through Kyoko's mind; _Ren-san… I can live with that._ Kyoko didn't speak but responded with a subtly adorable nod; Ren smiled at his little triumph.

Feeling a growing desire to embrace her and take her in the backseat of his car he quickly continued getting into his car with his passenger who was in a chaos mix of agony and delight; giving another goodbye they were off again to work as Kyoko waved farewell whilst she pondered his words and the Ren's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Relationship?" Kyoko whispered to herself as her hand drew to her lips as she remembered what she did that night, and she panicked, _what did he mean? _

The mildly sweet water from beneath the ground was surfacing to a dry spring; the recent time they spent together watered her withered emotions... and she had bravely taken them to her heart when their lips touched and again just then. She grabbed her top towards her heart with determined eyes; _I'm okay... even if those emotions return I won't be stupid again, I won't show him, I- I can use it to become a better actress... that box is still securely locked so I'll be okay. _Standing back upright she began returning into the building, pretending that nothing had changed, but what she hadn't realized was that the she was picking the locks to her own heart.

**XxXxX**


	4. Chapter 4-2

**CH4.2**

**XxXxX**

_It's raining now_; Kyoko thought as she stared out the window, watching the heavy droplets run down the window. _I guess I was lucky I left the restaurant when I did or else I would have been drenched; at least I don't need to worry about the rain tonight; _she thought with a smile_._

"Mo, Kyoko what are you doing. Are you going to help me or day-dream there all day," Kanae called out to Kyoko who was supposedly helping her move props as part of the Love Me Division work today, "if you're not helping me, I'll partner up with someone who will."

"Ah no Moko-san, I coming, I'm helping, don't partner up with someone else, were best friends sharing the same dream and curse," Kyoko pleaded as she quickly picked up her box and chased the other pink member, "wait for me Moko-san~."

"MO just moves it, I want my lunch break soon," Kanae cried out as she continued walking as Kyoko ran to catch up. Keeping focused on her task the pair finished not too long afterwards; Kanae was dropping off the final boxes of props and Kyoko had headed off to the lobby to get some drinks.

"A peach ice-tea for me, a green-tea for Moko, um Chiori maybe a grape soda today," she thought as her eyes caught a familiar figure outside the window. _Eh? Is that; _she thought as she watched the teen sigh at his phone.

Walking outside she confirmed she was right, "Senri-san what are you doing here and your all wet!" Kyoko cried out as Senri turned to her in surprise.

"Kyoko-chan? Uh that outf-," he shook his head and left the sentence unfinished, "uh yeah it started raining on my way here; you left your bento at the restaurant, here," he raised her bento box which in comparison to him was completely dry; Kyoko thanked him guiltily at the trouble she caused him. It was his day off, however he had stopped by the restaurant when she was about to leave to help Taisho move some of the heavy stock which was arriving; she thought she must have forgotten her bento with her excitement for her job tonight.

"LME is strange," Senri began catching her attention, "you didn't pick up your phone so I went in and asked if they could call you to me, but then they asked all these questions and they still said no and I could have sworn that security was about to come and tackle me to the ground, I wasn't even allow to leave the bento box there for you to pick up, it can't be because I'm wet right" he exclaimed.

"Oh the security," Kyoko whispered but Senri heard her as he gave her a questioning glance, "they're trialing some new security measures, but I'll speak to the president and ask him to tone it down a bit;" _Ah I think he may have overdone it, I only need security for those two idiots. _Kyoko pulled out her phone and noticed all the missed calls.

"Hmm it's alright, maybe security is like this for a place like this," he responded as he looked around the area, "well I better go," he spoke and as he turned to the streets where the rain suddenly began to fall heavier, "oh great," he spoke sarcastically as he began to make his way despite the weather.

"Wait," she called out and grabbed his hand; it left icy in her warm ones. According to her phone records he had been trying to call her for about half an hour and if he walked to LME that meant he could have been soaked for close to an hour. "Your hands are so cold, you've been soaked for almost an hour you'll get sick if you don't change and warm up," she exclaimed.

"I'll just get wet again in this weather even if I change, I might as well go home and warm up there," he began moving but Kyoko tugged him back.

"NO, you might get pneumonia and collapse before you get home, I can get you a change of clothes here and lend you an umbrella or call you a taxi," she spoke sternly with an unwavering stare, "I won't forgive you or myself if you end up sick."

Seeing her child-like pout he sighed in defeat and nodded, "okay just some clothes and an umbrella, I don't want a taxi though."

Kyoko smiled at her victory and decided it was best to lead him through the back entrance away from the receptionist and security to the Love Me Section locker room; the room wasn't carpeted so she could mop up the water easily and there were plenty of towels from memory.

"Love Me Section," Senri gave her a slightly horrified expression making Kyoko shy away; the pink jumpsuit was a shocker at the beginning, but the name of the division it's for was causing him a mixed feelings of amusement and horror.

"It was the president's idea," she spoke as she opened the door and they stepped in; surprisingly it wasn't as pink as he expected. Grabbing a bundle of towels, Kyoko guided him to the wooden bench. "Here you go, I'm going to get you some clothes and maybe a hairdryer," she informed him as she turned away.

"Thank you Kyoko-Chan," Senri breathed out, causing her heart to beat loudly for a beat at his words; turning to him she saw him smiling graciously at her with a towel over his head. Nodding shyly she closed the door behind her; _what was that? _She asked herself as she walked away with a hand over her heart.

XxX

_Hmmm these should fit him; _Kyoko thought as she held up a simple white long sleeve button shirt and black trousers. She was in the agencies rental wardrobe; the one which she had borrowed clothing for both Natsu and Kuon last year. She was glad no one was around to ask why she was borrowing male clothing, but she had picked some basic clothing which she believed no one would miss next to some of the more detailed clothing. Folding the clothing and a hairdryer she began making her way back to Senri, only to find a flustered Chiori and Kanae outside the room.

"MO slow down what do you mean some guy you don't know," Kanae demanded as she opened the door and slowly closed it again.

"SEE!" Chiori cried out as she waved a finger at the door, "SOME UNKNOWN GUY!"

"TELL ME THAT THAT GUY WAS IN THERE MO!" Kanae cried with a tinge to her face.

"Ah Kyoko-san," Chiori called out in a panic to the approaching teen, "there's some unknown guy in our locker room and um... umm should we get security?!"

"Huh no no, it's fine he's a friend of mine;" Kyoko explained as she opened the door.

"B-but he's half-" Chiori's words were cut off when he came back into view.

"Hey, oh no one's slamming the door shut this time," Senri joked as he dropped his towel over his bare shoulders.

"Sorry about this, I didn't think anyone would come by so soon, here some clothes," Kyoko offered and he took it appreciatively surprised that they looked the correct size; his eyes drew to the other two pink members. "Oh this is Chiori and Mo- I mean Kanae, they work in the same division as me," Kyoko introduced.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he smiled as he stood up, making Chiori go woozy at him, "um Kyoko-chan in there somewhere for me to change in here?"

"Oh, there's a storage room at the back you can use," she informed him; he thanked her and grabbed an extra towel as he made his way to the back with a grin, knowing the impression he must had left.

"Did you see his chest," Chiori spoke out her thoughts drawing Kanaes attention; realizing what she said she cover her mouth embarrassed.

Kanae turned to Kyoko curiously who was obliviously moving Senri's shirt which he had wrenched dry and his shoes; plugging the hairdryer in she sat down and decided to try and help dry his shoes and socks a bit.

"You seemed fine with all that, what is he to you?" Kanae told Kyoko who was looking up at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"What do I mean?! That guy was half naked and you didn't react or anything, no squeak, no fainting, no blushing that's not like you, is he your boyfriend or something?" she chided at the copper haired teen.

Kyoko stared shocked up at Kanae as she processed what happened; Senri had been shirtless since she had re-entered the room and she recalled his lightly toned abs and wet dark hair that was tousled from being toweled dried. Here face grew red when images were replaced by those of Ren's chiseled chest, Ren's wet hair, Ren's tousled hair against the bed, Ren's soft lips; "ouch," Kyoko flinched her fingers away from the hairdryers heat which were about to burn her; just as she did Senri rejoined the group.

"They fit just right, thanks Kyoko-chan," he informed her with a smile drawing her attention to how he had rolled up the sleeves and included his own belt to the attire; some silver buckles which she was unaware of were attached to the shirt adding style to the rolled sleeves. "You didn't have to try and dry my shoes," he informed her as he took the dyer from her and used it for his hair.

"You, how do you know Kyoko," Kanae demanded at the male teen who looked surprised at her fiery tone despite he appearance.

"Hmm, I work at the Daruma with Kyoko-chan, we met just over a week ago," he informed her.

_So not boyfriend, well I didn't think so in the first place she's love me member number 1 for a reason... so he's a friend slash co-worker, but newly acquainted; hmm something still seem off with her though... how could she not react? (Kanae)_

"So what do you do Senri?" Chiori asked curiously as he informed her of some of his jobs, as he finished drying his hair. Once dried, he was passed a plastic rope bag for his wet garments and he politely informed the ladies he would be heading off now; after Kyoko loaned him an umbrella the group farwelled each other and made off their separate ways.

"He seemed like a really nice guy," Chiori informed the other Love Me members as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Yeah, I felt that way the first time we met too; he was really easy to get along with and helpful... I guess he'd just one of those types of people;" Kyoko replied as she stared down at her bento box.

"Hmm I think he's hiding something," Kanae replied drawing the others gazes, freaking her out a bit. "Don't get me wrong, he's does seem nice but... I just think there's just more to him," she thought out loud, as she thought back to the conversation in the locker room.

"_Why do you work so much_?" Chiori asked Senri curiously.

"_Hmm? Ah just to get ahead financially in life I guess_," he replied simply to her, but that was when she saw it; an almost natural smile but strained with a burden which she knew was not financial.

_It's none of my business what his burden is, _Kanae thought to herself as she looked at her close friends, _as long as it doesn't drag her into any problems it none of my business_.

"Come on guys, let's go eat; and you know what, I actually feel like going for a small ice-cream today too," Kanae proposed.

"Yippee, ice-cream with Moko-san and Chiori today," Kyoko sung in joy as the group continued to the lunch room.

_**Meanwhile**_

Senri was making his way out the back way of LME, and he could feel eyes following him making him pace quicker. People were returning from their break so more people were present than when he initially came in.

_Why is everyone staring at me? Do they think I stole these clothes or something... where exactly did she get these clothes anyway? Maybe I should have asked her to walk me out... security better not come and tackle me._

"Hey you with the white shirt," Senri stiffened when someone called him, "yeah you who just stopped."

_Gah security? No relax... act like you didn't do anything wrong, hell I didn't do anything, act casual, ca-su-al._

Turning to the man calling him, he stood tall with a hand in pocket as the man approached him with a stressed expression.

**XxXxX**

_It's been so long since I was last Setsuka, _Kyoko thought to herself as she tidied her hair in the elevator; _I've haven't really spent time with him either... but it'll be fun even if we're the Heel's during this; _she thought happily as the elevator binged on the floor to the new hotel. She breathed in Setsuka's cool aura as she strode to their hotel room and entered, remembering her role.

"Nii-san," she called out as she dropped her suitcase by the door and gazed about the new room searching for him. _Eh? He's not here? Smoking? _She thought as she peeked out to the empty balcony; _hmm not there... Ten-san said he was already here. _"Cain," she called out as she scanned the empty beds, empty chairs and empty beer cans; _*sigh* he's here somewhere, figures Cain would just throw the cans on the floor. _

*Ka-thunk*

"Huh?" Setsu turned to the sound around the corner from behind a door. _Oh that must be him, _she thought as she moved to open the door only to pause; _what if it's the bathroom? _She thought with a blush, as she leaned her ear against the door to confirm any sound of water. Just as she did the door slid open, causing her to fall in and collide into Cain who slipped to the floor along with her. Kyoko let out a slight cry.

"Hey are you okay," Cain asked in a worried tone as he helped her sit up right, and examined her for injury.

"Yeah," she whispered as she felt the mix of hot and cool air followed by the warmth of his hands moving along her arms and the few droplets of water running along her skin. She drew her eyes to him and her breath was taken at his wet concerned face, having just come out of the shower and muscular shoulders.

_"That guy was half naked and you didn't feel anything," Kanaes _words ran through her mind_; I definitely feel something here; _Kyoko thought to herself as he cheeks burned and her hand unknowingly touched his chest.

Cain turned to her catching Kyoko fascination of his chest and couldn't help letting the emperor slip out; his presence drew her eyes back up to his devilish smile that increased her flushed expression. The instant eye contact, jolted Kyoko back to the right mind set and she felt the need to apologize.

"I'm soo- sorr-eh?" her sentence broke mid dogeza and she froze, confusing Ren.

"Kyoko?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly to find her amazingly red, "hey you okay," he asked as he shook her gently which actually caused her to topple to the side. Catching her before she hit her head, he thought the room had strangely turned cooler; discovering why he chuckled painfully to himself as he carefully picked her up.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself as he kissed her forehead. Letting out a sigh, he looked back to the towel pooled on the bathroom floor and blushed to himself; _she definitely saw it this time, _he thought as Kyoko moaned in his arms. Looking down to Kyoko's defenseless face he gulped worriedly, wondering if he would be able to control himself in the same room with her.

**XxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5-2

**CH5.2**

**XxXxX**

"YOU, YOUR FREAKING LATE AGAIN," Murasame shouted out as BJ in his reaper costume finally arrived on the set, "you maybe able to get away with that it your country but in Japan its considered bad manners," he continued as Cain silently approached Murasame and the nervous group behind him. "Tch if its true half of you is made of Japanese blood then you should learn the spirit of WA!" Musasame cried as he pointed at the man as the group panicked at the taboo.

"Annoying," a female voice spoke out and the group were surprised when Setsuka stepped out from behind Cain, especially Murasame who wasn't expecting the flashy cute girl to appear. Relieved sighs were heard in the background.

"Ah Setsuka its good to see you back," the director spoke out relieved that Kyoko was fine to continue her role and hopefully help lighten the bad mood that'd been filling the set recently. "Murasame it's fine, we still managed to shoot some other scenes so lets start the one's with BJ now, alright Cain," he turned to the taller actor, who nodded briefly and silently turned to walk away with Setsuka following beside him.

"Hey," Murasame called out drawing Setsu's attention; she returned her gaze back to her dear brother who paid no attention to him and followed him as they continued moving forward, "YOU'RE IGNORING ME AGAIN! WAIT UP YOU BASTARD, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING," Murasame chased the pair, as Cain pulled Setsu to the other side of him away from Murasame as he moved around them and blocked his path. "Director said we were going to start filming now," he seethed at his problem co-worker since the day he started.

"How sad," Cain spoke out with delayed response, stunning and confusing the former yakuza at his encrypting words as he continued moving away.

Setsu boredly stared at the lost Murasame and let out a soft sigh, "are you incapable of figuring things out without asking every single time; your brain seems to have more holes than emmental cheese," she informed him.

"E-men-tal... cheese...?" Murasame asked confusedly as he hunched over to Setsu's eye level.

"Like swiss cheese, full of holes," she informed him bluntly and walked away; looking back after a few steps to see the peeved off actor holding back his anger. She pitied him slightly as she too experience such hard words before and decided to ease his anger a bit. "The set is still being moved around, and he needs his prop so were not going anywhere far," she informed him as she paced quickly to rejoin Cain.

Murasame watched fascinated at the retreating figure, a faint blush crossed his cheeks as he gazed at her long legs and unique long hair. _Her names Setsuka... I wouldn't mind getting to know her better; _he thought as he watched her reach Cain, whose hand petted her head and drew her closer to him as they walked away.

_What the hell kinda relationship does that bastard have with her; _he asked himself as a tint of anger crossed his mind at their unknown relationship and he glared daggers into Cains back. His blood ran cold when BJ looked back over his shoulder at him with his demonic eyes, a glare that froze him and told him that he if took one wrong step, he'd be ripped to shreds.

**XxXxX**

_Reason... oppression... something I wouldn't normally show... a fierce stare... its been so long, I've had forgotten what it was like to experience that kind of feeling, of raw sadism growing within... until today._

_"You were smiling... didn't you realize it?"_

Cain flopped onto the bed at the hotel room with his arm cross his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around todays incident. _Smiling... Kuon... he's slipping out without me knowing again; _he thought as he replayed the uncheorographed fight scene between him and Murasame. He clutched his wrist where the watch would be as panic ran through his mind if he hadn't stopped, what would have happened? Even in the disguise of Cain Heel wouldn't have helped, it would be linked to Tsuruga Ren; his reputation would eventually be destroyed and he would lose everything he worked for and be lost in the depth of darkness. He would lose more if it led all the way back to Kuon and 5 years ago, even worst was to lose Kyoko; just thinking about it was strangling his heart. _MURDERER! _Ren cringed at the haunting voice echoing in his mind.

"Hmm?" he sounded as he felt the bed move and something cool on his forehead; he uncovered his eyes to see Setsu and a can of beer on his forehead_. _

"Nii~san," she cooed ,"what do you want for dinner, should I cook or room service?"

_Just seeing you really does make me feel better, _Ren thought to himself as the strangle on his heart eased and he smiled at the important girl in his life.

"Probably room service, we haven't bought any food," he replied as he reached a hand out and stroked Setsu's arm, "I'd rather spend time alone here with you than go grocery shopping," he purred; he saw her slightly stiffen at his response but she returned a mischievous smile.

"Aww you missed your cute little sister that much?" she spoke as one of her fingers drew down from face down to his heart. "Hmm but room service would be a nice change I suppose, I do miss eating something western," she replied as she drew a finger to her lip as if contemplating what she'd like.

_She's really become an amazing actress; _he complimented her mentally as she continually amazed him. He recalled how she stayed true to her character during the incidents today and when she saw him as a phantom for the first time; although she did praised his deathly look shivering and with teary eyes. His mind thought back to that morning and he grinned as he remembered how she dodged him that morning; _we should get this over with, _Ren thought to himself as Cain grabbed the can from his forehead and sat upright with one leg off the bed and the other bent as if he was crossing his legs; his left arms crossed her shoulders and he pulled her back against him as he rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Cain?" Setsu quivered as his presence overtook all her senses.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if the both of us could just relax alone together," he almost purred into her ear, sensing her shiver ever so slightly against him. He chuckled softly to himself as he moved the beer in front of her and asked her to open it, when she did he moved his right arm across her, encasing her as he brought the beverage to his lips for a drink.

She could tell he was trying to break her to discuss 'that', and he was doing a great job as she felt each gulp he take against her back.

Cain brought the can back down and was curious of what was running inside her mind; was he being a little cruel to her, trying to get closure to last night. He supposed a part of him wanted to know if her fainting was because of just shock or if she found him that impressive. He was surprised when she guided his hand with the can to her lips and he could feel her drinking his beer.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he pulled it suddenly away from her spilling some of the contents on her; a) she was a minor but that wouldn't stop Setsu but b) it was an indirect kiss which would stop Kyoko.

"Huh... I was just having a drink, was that a problem," she asked indifferently as she leaned against him to grab a tissue by the bed side to wipe the spill off her legs. She needed to calm her nerves and the alcohol was right there. Ren now needed a distraction as he stared down at her wet legs and all too short shorts.

"You should take a shower," he informed her in a husky voice and she froze mid motion; her ears burning red. _That wasn't intentional, _Ren thought to himself as Kyoko grabbed a pillow and brought her legs up to curl into herself. _We should probably clear this up now; _"yesterday-"

"I'm sorry I walked *muffle* you last night *muffle* me... I saw.. but um I didn't *mumble mumble* down *mumble* too much," her muffled her sentence reached him and he watched her shyly peek at him before hiding again.

_Oh... she broke character and cut me off to the topic; I guess she couldn't avoid it any longer, but I hardly heard anything she said._

"Can you repeat that Kyoko," he asked her, enjoying her name from his mouth though she flinched and shied away some more, "don't hide behind the pillow, you muffled almost everything you said to me," he encouraged her as he leaned closer to her and pulled the pillow down slightly.

Kyoko peeked towards Ren and a sudden shock ran through her when she realised she had his whole undivided attention and she diverted her gaze away, cruelly her gaze went down his body to what started it all and her face and body grew a shade redder; she wailed into the pillow as she toppled sidewardly to the bed.

Ren saw where her gaze went and he couldn't help laughing at how cute she was with the whole incident and playfully messed her wig; Kyoko uncurled herself mildly so she could swat him away a little and glared at him for the embarrassment he was putting her through and for messing her hair. Her glare did nothing but make him laugh some more when it was matched with her embarrassment.

"You look so adorable flustered Kyoko-chan, it was an accident, I'm not angry or anything at you for seeing my... below (he phrased it nicely), it was... unexpected and a bit embarrassing on my side, but its funny that your more embarrassed than me" he chuckled lightly as she lit up some more.

_Well she's really is an innocent soul so she's probably never seen one, well at least not an adults one (Ren). _

"You remembered to look," he teased her, causing to uncurl and swat him again, but he was prepared that time and caught her wrist and pinned her to the bed with a smirk.

"REN! YOUR SO MEAN!" she wailed beneath him. The situation was too overbearingly embarrassing to her and Ren here was teasing her and preventing her from hiding. "Let me up! It was an accident AC-CI-DENT... I'm not like that!" She continued to make a racket, making it difficult for Ren to say anything. Kyoko continued wailing until a familiar touch fluttered her neck causing her to blush.

"EH what are you do-mff," her voice was cut off by his hands as he continued to move along her neck. Her eyes gazed sidewardly to the man whose lips were familiarly punishing her neck as familiar moans surfaced. Her eyes gazed heavily at his soft dark hair, his long eyelashes and closed eyes, she could feel his warm, strong body against her and the movement of his lips against he now stretched neck. She closed her eyes and her body relaxed at his touch; feeling her relax his hand left her lips and moved to massaging her hips as his ears were graced by her sensual sounds.

_Ah why is he doing this all the sudden... did I do something wrong? Cain wait... _Kyoko's eyes widened and she pushed at him slightly. _Wait this is Ren!? _

"R-Ren," Kyoko huffed between moans as she shuffled uncomfortably beneath him. _Wh-what is he doing, _she thought as she continue to push at him.

Ren noticed her flailing beneath him and pulled away slowly as he gazed down at her confused yet shy appearance. _Too damn cute, _he thought to himself but moved off her before he scared her too much.

"You were getting too loud and you kept cutting me off," Ren informed her with a mix of Cain's in his appearance. "We maybe alone, but the room is not completely sound proof."

"Oh," Kyoko let out as Ren helped her sit back up and petted her head.

"I know it was an accident... but you can't seem to really grasp that, nothings changed between us right?" Kyoko blushed as she contemplated his words and past memories as she shook her head in no- _like when he... nothing really changed._

"See... it doesn't really change anything and with time it'll probably be something we laugh back on," he smiled at her, hoping he had help her solve this issue. "So how about we order some steaks for dinner," he winked at her, "with an egg on yours," he added as she returned a smile shyly at him before biting her lips.

"Yeah but umm did you see," Kyoko whispered as she remembered a similar incident.

"Excuse me?" he asked as she turned her face away some more. _Did I see what?My own thing? _He noticed her getting more nervous.

"Did you see that time... that time I... ... um I fell asleep in the... the bath tub," she asked as she nervously looked up at him. Ren's eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth dropped open slightly at her question as his face brightened as he remembered the incident. "OMG YOU SAW EVERYTHING," she wailed at his expression and rolled up like a pill bug on the bed, "wahh you lied to me last timeeee".

"No Kyo- ahem," Ren paused to clear his pitched voice blushing as flash backs of her naked form invaded him mind. _It's going to be a long night- _he thought to himself as he looked across to the girl he loved, but this was just what he needed to forget about Kuon's appearance.

**XxX**

_Seita said he didn't get any messages to come to work that day and its obvious this isn't him in these pictures; _Sawara frowned as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation as he shuffled the pictures before him; _he said he was in LME but none of the divisions know who he is, I might need to get some security footages... _he thought as he looked particularly at one of the pictures; _who exactly is he?_

"Sawara-san," one of the office workers called out to him drawing his attention, "line 2, Akatoki with a job offer for Kyoko-chan."

"Huh Akatoki? For Kyoko-chan," Sawara asked as he stopped what he was doing and recalled a similar call last year and a certain singer. "Is it for another music video?" he called out, curious on how the teen would react to the news of another offer with Fuwa Sho.

"Possibly, they didn't give me much details," he replied as he handed the phone to Sawara, who felt this phone call would change a lot of thing for the miracle actress.

**XxXxX**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me guys Love Reika-chan**


	6. Chapter 6- Mini Bonus

CH6

**Hi guys, yes I'm still going on with this story, just haven't uploaded lately since I haven't been happy with how the chapters are going. I've gone back and redone some of the chapters and the next one is pretty much done, but again not very happy with it. Less is More, is what I'm re-educationg myself on but there's so much I want to be covered- it's taking more chapters than I expected to build Senri's character for later events. Anyways here's ch6 (sorry its short) & Happy Birthday to me ^_^ (ch6 is a gift from me to you guys)**

**XxXxX**

She softly touched and pulled his soft dark hair; it looked messy like his bed hair which made her lips curve at the stylish flings. Racking her fingers through his hair to make it neat again, her touch moved down his face, down his neck and to the zip of his shirt. She slowly pulled the zip down his body revealing to her his amazing chest and she reminesed the comfort she felt against him. Her touched moved to his abs and she stopped as her eyes gazed further down; a blush crept to her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the side and let out a long sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kyoko thought as she sat on the bed and contemplated everything that happened between her and Ren, before returning her gaze.

"Are you going to continue? You were so determined at the beginning," there eyes met.

"I don't think I can," she responded as her blush increased.

"To think... you seem like such an innocent girl but your actually quiet the pervert," Kyoko stiffiened at the words, "you've been constistently fantasizing about my body since the shower incident no even before that, how embarassing," he shrugged his shoulders.

"FANTASI-... ahem use the term observing please," she corrrected the wording. _I'm not really a pervert am I? It was always an accident... he's the one whose a pervert... ... and a playboy. _"Playboy," she huffed under her breath.

"Your position says otherwise;" Kyoko took note that she was with an opened shirt Ren.

"Yeah," she spoke reluctantly, "... what am I going to do with you now?"

"What are you going to do indeed Kyoko, two chances and you didn't take advantage of the opportunity, first time you forgot to look, second time you fainted, maybe third time lucKY- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! NOOooo," Kyoko interrupted herself as she dropped the Ren doll to her bed and drew her hands to her flaming cheeks.

**XxX**

"Eh?" Senri sounded as he looked at the ceiling at the sudden cry; "was that Kyoko-chan? Is she alright?" he asked as he turned to the couple sitting in the kitchen who stared up at the ceiling.

"Everythings fine Senri, she's a little... um loud sometimes but we've gotten use to her sudden crys," Okami-san smiled at the teen who continued to stare back up at the ceiling, still baffled about the sudden cry of the other teen. Senri turned and smiled back at the couple, only to have Taisho ignore his friendly gesture and shield himself with the newspaper; Okami-san noticed her husbands action and only smiled regretfully at the the teen.

_I guess he doesn't really approve of this, _Senri thought to himself as he brushed his shortened hair.

**XxX **

"No no no, what's wrong with me? Again? Its so intrusive and embarassing, all those incidents were embarassing, and I know I saw but," Kyoko lay down on her bed and stared at her doll as her body felt warmer, as a few provocative words and a fresh out of the shower image of Ren juggled in her mind.

_It's probably better that I can't remember all the details... I don't think I could... attach it to him... but I want to make a perfect doll (Blood type AB)... what if Maria wanted to borrow or I lose it or Ren finds it! He was shocked when I gave Maria her birthday present, what would he think if he found the full scuplted doll in my possession. _

"Wahhh," she muffled her cry into the pillow.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright? Don't you need to go to work soon?" Okami-san called up the stairs to the conflicted girl.

"Work...Love Me," Kyoko whispered to herself as she slowly pushed herself up off the floor and picked up Ren. "Love me... "

*Ring Ring*

"Oh, my phone," Kyoko spoke as she moved to her table, placing Ren down as she picked up her phone and read the callers name. "Ah good morning Sawara-san I wasn't expecting a call from you," Kyoko greeted as she held the phone between her head and shoulder as she did up Ren's top again.

"Yes, morning Kyoko-chan, I wanted to see if you could come in a little early today to look at a job offer," Sawara informed the teen who let out a sound of joy at the good news.

"Ah really, that's wonderful is it for another drama, commericial maybe a movie?" _Please princess or fairy! _Kyoko wished to herself as she waited eagerly for him to give her more details.

"They didn't give me much detail but its modelling for some print ads and a commericial for a new product, depending on its success they said there may also be a MV," he enlightened her.

"Oh wow, that's quiet alot of exposer its a great opportunity," Kyoko awed as she thought about what it could lead on to.

"Yes that's what I thought, they hope to schedule a meeting with you at Akatoki, the musician eh-" Sawara paused and pulled the phone away from him as he felt a dark aura emitting from his phone, travelling from the other end.

"Aka-to-ki," a omnious voice trailed out of the phone, sending chills to Sawara as well as a few unfortunate workers close by. _I expeced something like this, _Sawara thought as he bravely spoke back into the phone.

"Kyoko listen to me, the musician... her manager suggested you because of the great work you did for Prisoner."

"Her?" Kyoko sounded as her grudges calmed down mildly.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: I like misleading you guys ^_^ I re-read some of the old manga chapters and found that we haven't heard much about Kyoko's Ren dolls, so I thought I'd have some fun. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting me guys Love Reika-chan (26/06/13)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- Hi guys, new chapters ready YAY. If you read the earlier chapters before please note that a few have been changed, but it shouldn't affect the sorry plot too much. Still a little drabble from my main ideas, but I'll probably jump time a bit in the story to get to more interesting parts. Happy Reading ^_^ **

**XxXxX**

Akatoki- later that evening

"So we hope to launch these products for Summer hence their name," Mai Ashihato informed Kyoko who nodded with glowing eyes at the sight of the perfumes before her. Mai smiled at the teens reaction, it was good that she was interested in the product but she wondered if she would be able to transform into the role she had planned. Although she seemed like an ordinary teenager, she knew the magic of the industry and how she became that angel.

Mai was 27 years old, she was the manager holding the casual meeting but also the one organising and assisting in the director with the commercial.

"Okay Kyoko if you follow me to the graphics department I'll let you see the current story board," Mai spoke as she began collecting her things. Upon exiting the room Mai saw a familiar figure down the corridor.

"Oh your here, I thought you weren't coming," Mai called out surprised at the girl wearing dark skinny jeans and a white tunic approaching from down the hall.

"Yeah, Taka dropped me off, I thought it'd be nice to meet my co-worker," she informed her manager as she reached them.

"Kyoko this is my charge, she'll be your partner for this promo," Mai informed the teen.

"Hi my names Aria Shiraishi, its nice to meet you," she politely smiled and waved hello.

"Ah yes, I'm Kyoko Mogami thank you for giving me the opportunity," she bowed her usual way; _wow it's really Aria-chan, its been a while... oh but... we never met; _Kyoko realised but strained a straight smile.

Mai smiled at the two teens and was about to speak when quick footsteps came pattering with squeaks down from the other end of the corridor. This also caught the attention of the teens who turned to see this little kid charging towards them and cling to Mai's leg.

"Mama," the little boy smiled excitedly as he jumped in his squeaky shoes as he hugged his mums legs.

"Ah Taiki, don't you look handsome today," Aria smiled as she leaned down to the 3 year olds height, and put up her hand as Taiki gave her a high-five.

"Yes Taiki is very handsome today, but why? And where's daddy?" Mai asked as she petted her son's head as she saw her husband in a suit coming down the corridor with some flowers.

"Lazana," Taiki shouted out.

"Eh?" the three ladies questioned.

"Taiki want's lazana," the kid repeated as he jumped excitedly.

"Lasagna, Taiki," Mai's husband spoke as he passed the bouquet of roses to his surprised wife, "are you ready to go dear."

"Eh what where?" Mai asked confused.

"I booked that Italian restaurant for our anniversary remember," he spoke as he noticed his wife stunned expression; "you forgot didn't you," he sighed with a smile.

"That was tonight?" Mai looked guiltily to her husband and then to Kyoko, for having doubled booked.

"Lasania," Taiki repeated (still incorrectly) as he tugged his daddy's trousers.

"It's okay Mai, we can reschedule," Kyoko spoke as she noticed how excited Taiki was for dinner. Taiki looked up to the new onee-san and raised a hand to her, which Kyoko copied Aria and high-fived him; Taiki smiled and shyly nuzzled into his dads legs.

Mai acknowledge her kind words, but felt that she was still obliged to finish the meeting she arranged. "I need 20, no maybe 15 minutes to brief her on the storyboard," Mai pleaded to her husband, as Taiki began getting restless and playfully swayed side to side between his parents legs.

"Mai I can brief her on the story board if you want," Aria came to the rescue bringing relief to Mai.

"Really!? Thank You Aria," she hugged the teen, "you're the best charge ever, um is that okay Kyoko-chan," she asked her.

"Oh sure, I'm okay with that," Kyoko smiled.

"Perfect," Mai smiled as she rummaged her belongings and pulled out a small bag.

"Again I'm really sorry about this Kyoko, but I trust Aria will be able to give you the information you need for this job," she handed the bag to Kyoko, "these are samples of the fragrance we're going to launch, Summer Love and Summer Dreams, they're for you to keep," she smiled as she noticed Kyoko's eyes glow with excitement; _oh Kyoko must really like perfumes to look like that (Mai)._

"Lasania?" Taiki asked, as he looked up to his mum again.

"Yes, Taiki lasagna time," Mai smiled at Taiki who cheered at her response and charged back down the hall to the elevator; his squeaky shoes going with each of his small steps.

"Shall we go my dear," Mai's husband asked as he hooked his arm for her which she took, and he nodded farewell to the two teens as the happy couple strolled down the corridor.

_They seem happy..._Kyoko thought as she watched the group disappear from her sight; _I guess she was lucky in her life and met her husband and Taiki seems very sweet but... (_Kyoko's face softened sadly_) love is pain and distraction... I don't want it, I don't need it, I don't want any children and I don't want a hus-_

"Setsuka?" Aria asked questionably as she looked at Kyoko with suspicious eyes breaking her train of thought; she realised they were now alone.

Kyoko's mind stumbled internally at her words briefly, as the pair looked silently at each other. Forgetting her earlier thoughts Kyoko chuckled lightly to herself before smiling at Aria, "Yes Aria-chan," Setsu cooed as she cocked her head at her friend.

"Hah it really is you!" Aria spoke excitedly, "I wasn't sure at the beginning but there aren't many Kyoko's in the industry who are around our age," she smiled at Kyoko. "Its great that I left the bread crumb trail to the right Kyoko," Aria said as she hugged Kyoko. Aria had left things around her manager that lead to viewing Kyoko in Prisoner, Dark Moon and so on.

"Um Aria, you know that's a secret right?" Kyoko whispered sadly as they broke apart. Aria saw the concern in Kyoko's face and she gave her a knowing gaze as she placed a finger in front of her lips.

"I promised that time right," she spoke as she leaned back and forth on her toes, "anyway I'm hanging out with my new co-worker and friend Kyoko-chan; come on let's get a bite to eat and get to know each other," Aria winked as she swung next to Kyoko and began pushing her to the elevator.

"Ah wait what about work and the storyboard?" Kyoko asked as she was led away.

"Oh they're probably not done, they keep changing things, but I know the plot so it'll be fine," she spoke as the reached the elevator and hit the button, "I think it'll be a really fun promo but I wonder how they'll do the water scenes?"

The elevator binged and the pair stepped in.

"Water scenes? Do we need a scene where its raining?" Kyoko asked confused.

"No silly, it's for summer," Aria giggled as she noticed her still confused companion, "K-yo-ko for this promo we'll be playing mermaids."

"Mermaids!" Kyoko squealed excitedly at the fairytale role as the story played in her imagination, her eyes glittering with excitement until something hit her. _Water... mermaids... summer... so that means the costumes is... _Kyoko took a deep breath as her cheeks began to burn and she looked down at herself as she imagined her costume or lack of.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile at LME

"So you say that you were dropping off lunch for someone here and borrowed, without permission some clothes because you were soaked and you were just returning it now?" Lory tilted the desk light towards Senri.

"Yes Sir," Senri responded as he pushed the light away from his face and stared at the man dressed as a detective interrogating him. "And I've returned it now, so please explain why I'm still here;" Senri spoke with a hint of annoyance. He wasn't pleased with at the turn of events, he was leaving the foyer when he was asked by security to come with them and was told nothing but to wait in the room for someone to come, only for the room to go dark and a spotlight shine on him as the 'detective' came in.

"How did you know where to get the clothes," he asked and saw the most subtle jerk in Senri's body as he diverted his gaze to the wall. He really just wanted to get away from the strange man and without bringing up Kyoko's name.

"Hmm suspicious," Lory spoke as he stood up right and stroked his chin. "Boy... I'm not really concerned about the clothes but more of these," Lory spoke as he poured out an envelope of pictures, opening Senri's eyes. The teen spread the pictures across the table and sighed as he looked back up to the man who caught him.

"So what now," Senri asked up at the man, wondering which way the situation would go.

"What's your name boy," Lory asked in a deep voice.

"Senri, Takenaka Senri," spoke as he leaned back in his chair.

"Firstly how do you know our Miss Mogami here," he pushed forward a picture of Senri and Kyoko going into the Love Me locker room.

"Kyoko-chan? I work at the same restaurant as her, I was dropping off her bento and since I was soaked to the bone she offered to help me dry up," Senri confessed due to the amount of photo evidence; he thought it was odd that Kyoko was mentioned first but concluded it had something to do with the security Kyoko mentioned to him. _He's looking after the workers, _he thought to himself.

"I see," Lory nodded as he was now clearer on their relationship; _co-workers but on first name basis already. _"Senri-kun, I was also informed that you were mistaken for by one of photographers the other day and in fact worked for a photo shoot," Lory spoke as he caught Senri staring down at the pictures.

"Mistaken for? I assumed I was randomly selected since Toshi (the photographer) seemed rushed and needed an extra model," Senri informed with a neutral poker face expression, something he was taught to do when he encountered uncertain situations like this, "I informed I would get a cheque that day, so I didn't object, I assume I did okay since he did pay me."

"True," Lory replied as he looked down at the teen's expression; _interesting... _he thought to himself as he felt that there was a mystery behind the teen. "Toshi did go into the effort to organise a cut and color for you, and the only complaint I received was that you were late but that's not your fault... what do you do at the moment for work?"

"I work as an assistant at a few restaurants," Senri replied briefly, not adding anymore detail.

"Ah... would you consider joining the industry?" Lory asked as he sat down across the teen.

"Industry? As in the entertainment industry?" Senri asked with disbelief as Lory nodded, as he pulled out another envelope with a contract.

"Toshi had requested you for another photo shoot and I see potential in you, especially if you delivered this quality of work with no prior experience;" he put forward one of his pictures with him resting against the wall with his eyes staring directly to the camera; Senri mentally admitted to himself that it looked really good. "Senri-kun, this contract places you in the company although you'll still have to go through the audition so the department heads can see your skill and market you for more opportunities, are you still interested?

Lory watched him skim the form and then enter a deep thought about something before he returned his gaze to him, "do you have a pen," he asked with a determined face and tone as he proceeded to fill out the contract. He hesitated at the year of birth, before writing a 7 and again at emergency contact; eventually completing the rest of the form he returned it to Lory who checked all was filled. He turned to Senri with a suspicious gaze which did not faze him before Sebastian appeared and took the paper work away.

"We'll organise everything from here now, welcome abroad to LME," Lory spoke as he stood up and shook Senri's hand with a matching firm grip. "My name is Takarada Lory, I'm the President of LME," he said with a wide grin.

"WHAT PRESIDENT!?" Senri's hand went limp at the revelation that the strange man dressed up as a detective was a man of great power who had just offered him a great opportunity; he was unlike any other business men he met before and he just wondered if he made a good choice as he felt that his journey was going to full of twist, turns and surprises.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Senri's in the industry, Aria returns and mermaids, not sure how much Aria will be in the story and the detail of the promo at the moment. Takenaka Senri, is the surname okay? I actually wanted a K surname but couldn't think of a matching one :P Haven't decided on next chapter yet so next chapter may take a bit longer til post. Thanks for reading guys and reviews and ideas are welcome and appreciated. Love Reika-chan ^_^ (10/7/13)**


End file.
